


All That You Don't See When You Can Be Seen

by SarahMarie



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMarie/pseuds/SarahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short vignette from Darrien's POV.  It's a little DC</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That You Don't See When You Can Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen a few episodes, so please let me know if anything's wrong. This is my first "The Invisible Man" fic. By the way, I'm a D/C shipper and that will be shown in this piece. This is posted as originally published in 2002.

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Invisible Man" and am in no way affiliated with it.

 

It's different now that I don't have the counteragent being held over my head. I can QuickSilver whenever I feel like it and no one has to know. Claire can't just look at my arm and tell that I've been using it, because the snake is a constant green now. She doesn't know that I'm down here with her now, just watching her work. She doesn't know that I sometimes sit down here for hours watching her work. She doesn't know that I love her.

It's amazing the things that you notice when you're invisible that you don't when you can be seen without the aid of thermal goggles. I notice that she gets so involved in her work that some days she skips lunch. I notice that when she discovers something, she gets this light in her eyes. I notice how she talks to the animals when no one else is around. I also notice how it's very rare when someone else is around.

Then there are the things that you see when you can be seen. There's the way she knows that Bobby is in lust with her, yet she tries to gently dissuade him from pursuing her. There's the way she loves her work, even when she's not getting anywhere. There's the way that she patches me up after I've been injured on an assignment. Then there was the way that she never blamed me after I had been too late to get the counteragent. There was the way she could separate me from my Mr. Hyde personality. The things that she doesn't have to do anymore, that no one has to do anymore.

So here I am, relaxing in the chair that she used to administer the Counteragent to me in. I don't hate the chair now that I don't need the Counteragent to keep me sane. It gives me the perfect view to watch her and not be in her way. I find myself spending more and more time here. I could watch her forever.

I glance at the clock and see that it's 1:30 in the afternoon. She hasn't eaten lunch yet, and I know because I've been here since 11:00, so I sneak over to the door and let the QuickSilver fall off of my body. I open the door and act like I just walked in. It's a routine that I quickly perfected. "Hey Keep," I call out.

"Over here," she calls back.

I walk over to her desk and ask, "you had lunch yet?"

"Well, now that I think about it," she says while glancing up at the clock, "I guess I haven't'."

"Now we can't have that. What do you say you put away the science and we go grab something to eat?"

"That sounds wonderful," she answers, and begins to close the programs she was running on the computer.  
It's just another day here at the…What bureau are we under now? Oh well, it's just another day here. Maybe today will be the day that I try to step up the relationship. So what if that's what I said yesterday, I'll probably say it again tomorrow.


End file.
